1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scent dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a scent dispenser and holder for attachment to a hunter's boot which, when attached, automatically dispenses an amount of an animal attractant scent or a human masking scent with each step while walking.
2. Background Art
It is well known that game animals such as deer and the like are attracted during mating season by certain scents, and are sensitive to the odor of humans. Accordingly, animal attractant scents may be dispersed within the hunting area, in a direction leading to the hunter's blind, to lure them in the direction of the hunter. Masking scents are also utilized by hunters to cover or disguise their scent trail. Various liquid scents have been formulated to produce a smell that will lure or attract an animal, will mask the smell of a human, or will both attract an animal and mask the smell of a human.
One of the most common dispensers for liquid scent is known as a “drag” or “drag rag”, wherein a hunter applies a liquid scent to an absorbent pad or rag which is dragged behind him as he walks to cover a trail to his blind. The scent rubs off on the trail, but as the pad is dragged, the scent is diluted, resulting in a strong scent at the beginning of the trail and diminishing near the end. Scent dispensers that are dragged over the ground surface do not apply a consistent amount of scent, can create noise, may become tangled, and may otherwise be inconvenient to use.
There are several patents directed toward scent dispensers that may attached to a hunter's leg or boot and have various mechanisms for automatically dispensing an amount of liquid scent. The following are some examples.
Reeves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,715, discloses a detachable shoe-lure dispenser for dispensing lure directly onto the ground for attracting animals or camouflaging one's own scent. The dispenser consists of a container from which deer lure or other scent camouflaging liquid is gradually dispensed onto an elongated, flexible, absorbent applicator, which is drug along the ground during walking activity, thereby leaving a scented trail along one's path.
Grinarml, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,010, discloses a scent dispenser for attachment under a shoe which comprises a flexible tubular body with apertures in the wall and a pair of plastic plugs that engage and close each end of the body. A scent absorbing sponge and a fluid for attracting animals received in the body. An elastic band extending from plug to plug is placed around the shoe to secure the device in place beneath the elevated portion of the shoe sole adjacent to the heel. The scent is then distributed in the area to be marked by wearing the footwear while walking in the area with the scent distributing device connected to the footwear.
Reid et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,814, discloses a scent dispenser having a casing which is attached to the sole of a boot by means of VELCRO®. The casing flexes when compressed by the force exerted upon it by the boot upon contact with the ground and returns to its unflexed condition when the boot is raised from the ground. The casing has a cavity for scented liquid and two or more apertures which communicate the cavity with the atmosphere outside the dispenser. When the casing is compressed, scented liquid is expelled from the cavity through the apertures to the atmosphere. When the cavity is not compressed, the liquid is confined within the cavity.
Cuerrier, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,804, discloses a scent dispenser shaped to fit under the sole of a hunter's boot. The dispenser includes a reservoir for carrying liquid scent, an inlet in the bottom for filling the reservoir, and closure means for closing the inlet. Slots are formed on the sides of the dispenser and straps mounted in each slot attach the dispenser to the boot with its top surface against the sole of the boot with the front of the boot heel located in a cutout in the top surface. Strands of material extend downward and rearwardly from the reservoir to contact the ground and distribute the scent as the hunter walks. Two ground contacting pads project downwardly from the boot defining a groove between them to protect the liquid distributing strands. Preferably, the pads form the shape of a deer's hoof with the groove between the two main toes in the hoof.
Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,540, discloses a liquid animal scent dispenser that can be strapped to the leg of a user by an elasticized strap, a strap with a buckle, or mating male and female members such as VELCRO®. The strap may also be used to hang the dispenser from a tree branch. The scent dispenser sprays droplets of liquid scent under control of a controller. In a manual mode, the controller is programmed to dispense droplets at intervals on signal of a tilt switch such that the times of spraying can be keyed to a hunter's walking rate. In an automatic mode, the controller is programmed to dispense droplets at preset intervals. LEDs are provided on the dispenser to indicate the mode in which the controller is programmed.
Price et al, U.S. Published Application 2006/0169793, discloses a leg mounted scent dispenser that distributes liquid scent to mask human scent or to deposit a tangle free and consistent scent trail. The dispenser includes straps for attaching to a boot and to the lower leg of a person. The boot level strap connects to a canister filled with a scent of the hunter's. The canister communicates with a drip valve, or alternatively a pump, that discharges a small portion of scent with each time the boot lands. The person regulates the desired scent flow and walks to a stand or tracks the game. Once at a stand or having taken the game, the hunter turns off the canister and removes the present invention for storage.
Szymczak et al, U.S. Published Application 2006/0289668, discloses a scent dispersing and storage apparatus that includes a source of animal scent within a flexible bladder. In one embodiment, the bladder is inserted within a pouch, which may be coupled to a person's leg or to an object such as a tree. A nozzle and a valve coupled to the bladder regulate flow of the scent from the bladder in a controlled manner for leaving the animal scent along a trail or creating a scent bomb.